foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Vampire Diaries Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wiki Easier to talk on here, cause there's like 100 comments on your blog on the Charmed Wiki and I'm sick of scrolling down. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Same here, I was about to suggest that! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) And it kept freezing my firefox, which pissed me off. xD Anyways, I'm trying to create a page for Jeremy now. Cause I think I know most things about his character so far. And, where do you get like your photo's on here and stuff? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I usually take them myself. It's a confusing process, but I do this: ::a. Get TVD DVD and put it in laptop ::b. Pause the DVD at a good picture ::c. Press PrtSc on the keyboard (near backspace) ::d. Paste into PowerPoint ::e. Crop it so it's alright ::f. Upload it to the wiki :It's a bit confusing, but it's how I always get them for every wiki I edit. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I figured you done something like that, cause your photos always look different to mine when you upload them. I've only PS'ed like a couple of photos from Season 2 of charmed, because Screencap paradise didn't get them ones. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I never search the Internet or any site for images. They're always awful quality. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I only basically use Episode Stills now, cause I think they look more professional and all. x) Btw, I've finished the template of Jeremy can you check it out here and see if I missed anything? I done the reference like I did on the Charmed Wiki, about his dob, which I'm pretty sure is 1994, cause Vicki mentioned him only being sixteen in one episodes, so they'll probably place him around the 1994 marks, right? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, myy laptop keeps freezing. The template's great, thanks. I just added a few more family members. Now I have someone to make infoboxes when I can't be bothered Thanks for the help. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You're welcome. xD If you want me to make some infoboxes when you can't be bothered I can. x) It's just good to get away from The Charmed Wiki for a while. x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::It's kind of refreshing actually, here where no one else changes what you've written. Where I can just make up the rules as I go along. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, one of the benefits of having a Wiki to yourself. xD I made a Charmed Wiki like last year sometime, but only edited on it once. -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I completely forgot about the one that I made. Once loads of other people started editing it, I got bored. Everyone expected it to be a lot like the Other One. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think i edited on that one like..once or twice. x) I recently made another Charmed Wiki like two days ago, again. It's just like a precaution in-case I get blocked from the actual Wiki again >.< so I won't get bored or anything. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Good idea. I know I only just "returned" to the Charmed Wiki, I've gotten bored of it. And with the Harry Potter Wiki. I haven't rewritten a page there for ages. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me! I have like three pages on hold I'm spose to re-write. I was going to make a page for Manny Hanks, I've created the infobox and all and put down the basics but keep forgetting to right the infomation, I've been spending more time on my Leo Wyatt draft, which I'm getting close to finishing. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've read that draft. It's good. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you. :) I've re-written a couple of pages on there, like Chris Halliwell's one and Prue's. However, I almost spent one month on her's and I got to the point I just wrote down the basics and then other people added to it. Hence the really bad spelling and grammer. x) xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't like rewriting main-character pages. It's too much responsibility, and too much pressure. I usually rewrite ones like Professor Flitwick, the Spider Demon, Madams Hooch and Pince, and Professor Sinistra. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's alright, It just take's a long while to re-write them kind of pages. I've also re-wrote, Kyle Brody, Flo, Greg and I done a page on the spells Phoebe cast at her High School Reunion. Actually you can see all of them here xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! Except in the Chris one you missed out the i in "personality". -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Someone would have probably fixed that mistake on the main article anyways. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Jolly good. I added some categories to Jeremy Gilbert, by the way. Good choice of quotes. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, I didn't know what to exactly put on there. And Thank-you again. xD Jeremy is my favorite human character on the show, followed by Elena of course. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't really have a favourite human. Jenna can be funny. Alaric is cool. Carol can be sad. But I don't know who my favourite is. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not that much of a fan of Jenna, she doesn't say much in episodes. Well then who's your favorite vampire then? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Favourite vamp.... Probably... Pearl or Katherine. I like the both of them. Probably Katherine more, though. She's badass, so to speak. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, It's amazing how Nina Dobrev can play Elena and Katherine so differently. Elena is like shy and cute kind of thing, but Katherine is one bad ass vampire. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. It's such a transformation. Kind of like Phoebe and P. Russell only... times a hundred. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Phoebe's always been bad-ass. xD She just never show's it much. I gotta say tho my favorite vampire is either Stefen or Anna. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. I forgot about those two. It was said when Anna died. I like goodie vampires. However, I wouldn't say Stefan, purely because my favourite characters are NEVER the main ones. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I always wanted Jeremy to stay with her, but they keep killing off his girlfriends. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I know. If Bonnie dies aswell, then that's Vicki, Anna and her who have died. Bonnie'd better not though. She's one of my favourite characters (as evident in Bonnie Bennett). -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Bonnie is pretty cool too and the whole fact she called her grandmother, Grams reminded me of Charmed. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as she mentioned Sheila, I thought of Penny. Maybe that's where "Grams" comes from? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It might been a possibility, cause y'know the font of the actor's name after the main credit title? I'm pretty sure thats the same font used for "Starring" "And" "As" and "Created By" on the Charmed Credits. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd never noticed tht before! You're right! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed it straight away. I even added little note about that on the Charmed Opening Credits page, about the font being used for other shows. and Do you remember Lexi? x) Her boyfriend Lee? Agent Murphy from Season 8 of Charmed. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. And Kelly Donovan. The Siren in Season 5. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I also forgot about that one. xD Is there anymore actors who were on Charmed who guest starred on TVD? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::John Gilbert was Count Roget in Season 7. He doesn't look like him, but he is. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Holy crap, I didn't even notice that one! It doesn't look like it was him. D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No, it doesn't. Oh, and Tyler. He was Alistair in Season 8. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::In Malice in Wonderland right? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. Near the beginning, I think. He said something about a garden party. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't even notice that one either x) Do you think I should add like a Trivia on one of the pages of the actors that actually exist on Charmed Wiki about them all being on TVD? Cause it was done with Nip/Tuck like 10 actors who appeared on Charmed went onto working on Nip/Tuck. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good idea, actually. I never thought of that. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I did it, as you saw. xD Hey btw, Is it alright with you if I take away the whole "Added by" under the photo's away? There's a code you put on the CSS thing and it takes away that. If you don't want it tho, I won't. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you can get rid of it if you want. It's a pointless feature. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Aw damn, I can't edit it, Only Admin's and shiz can. Just go to http://thevampirediariestv.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css and add .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} that at the end of it. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Mhm, weird. It didn't work. It worked last time, I mean I suggested it to the Admin on the other Vampire Diaries Wiki and it worked fine there. I'm going to contact the Wiki Staff about it and hopefully it can remove it, cause I've always hated it when I add photos to articles, it takes up space, I know it's not much but I have like a slight OCD thing going on. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm-hmm. Nothing wrong with OCD! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The Last Day Episode Omfg, have you seen that episode yet? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I watched it online like five minutes ago. It was amazing. I suggest you don't look at Jenna's page though, if you don't want to be a spoiler. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Well do it at your own risk then. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hence why I said not to read it. -___- It gave me a shock as well. I was just starting to like Jenna and her being all vampirey..would be kind of cool. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I never thought that she'd turn... she was the last person i would have expected. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Me either. I thought she would be the only one who would stay human. Now, we have to wait to see if she drinks human blood or not >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope she does - if she dies, then Elena's lost two mothers, a father and an aunt. Poor Jeremy'll have lost that plus two girlfriends. She had better drink that blood! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, people keep dieing for them two . However, Elena might loose someone else. But I'm not going to spoil it for you. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm going to try not to spoil it for myself, but sooner or later I'll end up looking on the Internet. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I used to do that all the time with Pretty Little Liars. When episodes take ages to air here I just google them. Which also reminds me, I brought The Vampire Diaries Season 1 yesterday. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC)